Vanilla
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: - Sabe, Scorpius, um dia você vai descobrir que na vida existem sabores mais excitantes do que baunilha, você deveria experimentar mais.


**N.A.:** Eu não poderia deixar de escrever com o novo OTP master real oficial, não é mesmo?

Fic escrita para o Projeto Voldemort Day do Fórum Voldemort Day ( voldemortday . forumeiros ), só retirar os espaços.

Sem betagem, então desculpem qualquer errinho que eu tenha deixado passar.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy era, desde que conseguia se lembrar, um garoto certinho, como seu melhor amigo Albus Potter gostava de chamar. Embora aquilo, na opinião de Scorpius, fosse um elogio, ele sabia que o amigo dizia como provocação. Ele nunca se importou muito, afinal, o que haveria de tão errado em um pouco de ordem e segurança? Qual era o grande problema dele arrumar suas coisas por um sistema de cores? E daí se ele era misofóbico? Isso é realmente perigoso, não se sabe onde as pessoas andaram passando a mão o dia inteiro, não se pode simplesmente sair apertando as mãos de todo mundo a torto e a direito, ele dizia isso a Albus, mas o amigo simplesmente gostava de ignorar seus avisos, e gostava ainda mais de passar as mãos pelo rosto de Scorpius logo após, só pra implicar. Por Merlin, sabe-se lá qual foi a última vez que ele lavou as mãos, que bom que ele sempre levava consigo um frasquinho de álcool em gel. Isso sempre fazia Albus rir ainda mais.

Lá pelo terceiro ano, Albus decidiu que o amigo precisava de mais emoção em sua vida e para o completo horror de Scorpius, inscreveu os dois nos testes do time de quadribol, obviamente, ele poderia simplesmente se negar a ir e pronto, aquilo era um absurdo, sair montando em vassouras, bolas voadoras que podem quebrar sua cara, um disparate, mas Scorpius bem sabia que havia muito pouca coisa que ele não faria quando Albus pedia com aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono e sorriso com covinhas. Dito e feito, semanas depois, lá estavam eles, batedores do time da Sonserina, o loiro tremia só de pensar na quantidade de germes que haveria naqueles bastões, que passavam de mão em mão há tantos anos, mas então ele via o sorriso de partir a cara de empolgação do amigo e decidia que não era motivo de pânico, um simples feitiço desinfectante resolveria seu problema e ele faria Al feliz, isso era o importante afinal.

Naquele mesmo ano, começaram as visitas a Hogsmeade e o início de toda uma nova gama de preocupações e dores de cabeça para Scorpius, a falta de cuidado de Albus com a higiene básica o deixava de cabelo em pé, ele assistia em horror enquanto o moreno deixava escorrer sorvete derretido pelos dedos para depois lambê-los ou pegava frutas direto do pé e as comia sem lavar, como o garoto ainda não morrera de sepse ele não saberia explicar, tudo bem, talvez isso fosse muito exagero, mas ainda assim era perturbador. Tomar sorvete juntos em Hogsmeade acabou se tornando uma tradição deles, Albus sempre escolhia um sabor diferente, ás vezes dava certo, ás vezes não dava e ele tinha que jogar tudo fora porque o gosto era horrível, Scorpius simplesmente não entendia por que ele não escolhia um sabor que sabia que gostava e pronto, assim não correria o risco, ele mesmo havia elegido o sabor baunilha já na segunda vez, depois de experimentar um de morango e ver que não era lá muito do seu gosto, desde então, sempre pedia de baunilha, era seguro, funcionava.

\- Eu não sei por que você continua com isso, que ideia mais ridícula, Al, qualquer imbecil saberia que sorvete de milho é horrível. – Disse o loiro exasperado, enquanto o outro fazia cara feia já na primeira lambida e jogava o sorvete praticamente intocado na lata de lixo, sinceramente, eles já estavam no sexto ano, na opinião de Scorpius, três anos eram tempo suficiente para escolher um sabor preferido.

\- Não, Scorp, eu não saberia, não com certeza, sem ter experimentado, eu só poderia supor que é ruim. – Concluiu o moreno, bom havia certa lógica nisso, na verdade. – Só por que é diferente, não significa que é ruim. – Concluiu ele, e Scorpius não pôde deixar de notar que ele soava triste.

\- Claro, Merlin livre Albus Potter de supor alguma coisa. – Ironizou ele, na verdade não tinha argumentos contra a declaração de Al, mas ele não era de dar o braço a torcer, além do mais, o tom dele havia deixado-o desconfortável.

\- Sabe, Scorpius, um dia você vai descobrir que na vida existem sabores mais excitantes do que baunilha, você deveria experimentar mais. – Declarou ele exasperado, e Scorpius teve a leve impressão de que aquilo não se tratava mais de sorvete.

Aquilo o deixou encucado pelo resto do dia, o que será que Al quis dizer com aquilo? E por que o amigo parecia tão chateado com ele? Ele com certeza não conseguiria dormir naquela noite, a conhecida sensação de pedras de gelo no estômago e gosto amargo na boca se fazia presente, sempre quando Albus se chateava com ele, isso tinha acontecido apenas duas vezes naqueles seis anos, e Scorpius se lembrava desses episódios como alguns de seus piores momentos, saber que o outro estava triste com ele chegava a lhe doer fisicamente.

Doía tanto porque, no fundo, Scorpius Malfoy tinha um segredo, talvez o segredo mais bem guardado de todos, protegido a sete chaves estava o fato de que ele era, sempre fora e sempre seria completamente apaixonado por Albus Potter. Em sua defesa ele não tinha muito a dizer, exceto que era mesmo meio impossível não se apaixonar por alguém com um sorriso tão lindo e olhos tão verdes, mesmo que esse alguém fosse outro garoto e ainda por cima seu melhor amigo. Ele evitava pensar muito nisso, ou pelo menos tentava, tinha pavor de que o amigo descobrisse alguma coisa e se afastasse dele, afinal, era melhor tê-lo como amigo do que não tê-lo de jeito nenhum.

Ele ás vezes chegava a pensar no que aconteceria se ele algum dia criasse coragem para contar tudo a Al, havia a possibilidade de ele ficar furioso e simplesmente não querer mais saber dele, muito pouco provável, Albus era um garoto muito compreensivo e gentil, nunca seria grosso de propósito, seria mais provável que ele o recusasse gentilmente e dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem, mas Scorpius saberia que as coisas sempre seriam diferentes na amizade deles. Obviamente, existia a possibilidade, mesmo que pequena, de que tudo isso fosse recíproco e de que eles ficassem juntos, mas Scorpius era pessimista demais para apostar nisso, cuidadoso demais para correr o risco.

Nesses momentos, ele desejava ardentemente ser mais como Al, ousado e aventureiro, otimista, se tivesse pelo menos um décimo da coragem do amigo, já teria falado com ele, ele sabia que já estavam no fim do sexto ano e que ano que vem seria seu último ano em Hogwarts, o último ano em que estariam ao alcance de um sussurro caso precisassem conversar sobre alguma idiotice qualquer no meio da madrugada, depois as coisas mudariam, eles não se veriam mais todos os dias, corujas não eram a mesma coisa, ele sabia, infelizmente a realidade era que depois da escola as pessoas simplesmente crescem separadas. Pensar nessas coisas fazia seu estômago afundar.

O dia já estava claro quando ele decidiu que faria algo totalmente impróprio dele mesmo, falaria com Albus, o moreno não queria que ele ousasse mais? Pois bem, ele iria fazer o que ele queria então, ele sempre fazia. Ele tinha decidido que o momento da verdade seria depois que todas as aulas terminassem, na sala precisa, mandou um bilhete ao amigo na aula de transfiguração pedindo que ele o encontrasse lá, pois tinha algo para contar a ele, Scorpius sabia que curioso como só ele, Al não se recusaria a ir. O loiro não se lembrava de um dia letivo que tivesse demorado tanto a passar, estava na aula de aritimancia, a única aula que tinha sem Albus, achando que só sairia de lá quando fosse provado que a terra era quadrada quando a Profª Vector finalmente anunciou o fim da aula.

Ele estava agora na sala precisa andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro, ele quase sorriu ao pensar que Al provavelmente já teria ralhado com ele e dito que ele faria um buraco no chão se não parasse, curiosamente, Albus era exatamente o motivo de seu descontrole, o garoto estava atrasado, como sempre, que maldita mania ele tinha de nunca chegar no horário combinado e Scorpius nunca conseguia nem mesmo brigar com ele por isso porque ele sempre vinha com aquela carinha de cachorro pidão pro lado dele então ele sempre acabava relevando, mas justo hoje? Justo hoje ele tinha que se atrasar? Ah, por Merlin, como se ele já não estivesse nervoso o suficiente. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo.

\- Está atrasado. – Soltou sem conseguir se refrear.

\- Eu sei, desculpe, Scorp. – Respondeu ele com uma vozinha manhosa e _aquela_ cara. Ótimo, já estava trapaceando.

\- Tudo bem. – Foi tudo o que o loiro conseguiu dizer, estava apavorado, o risco era grande demais e o fato de ele ter aceitado corrê-lo ia totalmente contra a sua natureza, aquilo poderia acabar com tudo.

\- E então, o que você queria me contar. – Perguntou o moreno, sem conseguir disfarçar sua evidente curiosidade. As mãos de Scorpius suavam e ele não se lembrava de já ter estado tão assustado na vida. Ele chegou a abrir a boca algumas vezes, mas o som não saía. – Scorp? Está tudo bem? – Perguntou o amigo, agora visivelmente preocupado.

\- Não. – Ele finalmente conseguiu responder. – Não sei...

\- Desculpe pelo que eu disse ontem, Scorp, eu não quis ser grosso com você. É só... Esquece. – Concluiu ele com um suspiro exasperado. Ele soava extremamente chateado e aquilo deixou Scorpius muito preocupado.

\- Al, você falou sério quando disse que não se pode dizer que não gosta de algo se não experimentar e que nem sempre o que é diferente é ruim? – Perguntou ele com a voz trêmula, finalmente tomando coragem.

\- Claro. – Respondeu o outro meio desconfiado, o fantasma de um sorriso bailando nos lábios.

\- Bem, Al, eu... – Ele tentou, mas parecia que as palavras se embolavam em sua boca, resolveu tentar de um jeito diferente. – Al, eu tenho um segredo, um segredo que eu nunca te contei. – Confessou ele.

\- Você não confia em mim? – Perguntou o outro, não com raiva, apenas curioso.

\- É claro que eu confio em você, o problema não é esse. Eu tenho medo de como você vai reagir. Você vai me odiar. – Concluiu ele, expondo naquela frase o seu medo mais profundo.

\- Scorp, sério, eu não consigo pensar em nada no mundo que me faria odiar você. – Afirmou ele, pegando a mão direita do amigo nas suas. – Scorp, você está gelado e tremendo, o que está acontecendo?

\- Albus, eu amo você. – Despejou ele de uma vez, lembrava-se de uma vez ter ouvido alguém dizer que doía menos quando se arrancava o band-aid de uma vez, por mais que sangrasse, era rápido, ele não fazia ideia do que diabos seria um band-aid, mas a analogia parecia caber bem na situação. Ele não se atrevia a encarar o amigo nos olhos, o silêncio era denso e quase sólido, a sensação era de que o resto da sua vida estava suspenso em uma linha muito fina, que poderia ser arrebentada por Albus a qualquer momento, a estranheza da situação se esticava desagradavelmente, como um elástico velho demais, ele não conseguia respirar. Sentiu os dedos longos do outro em seu queixo, o obrigando a encará-lo, ele fechou os olhos.

\- Scorp, olhe pra mim. – Ele fez o que Al queria, sempre fazia. – Eu também tenho um segredo. – Afirmou ele se aproximando, o coração do loiro a ponto de explodir. – A verdade mesmo é que, meu sorvete preferido é o de baunilha, desde a primeira vez, Scorp, pra sempre. – Concluiu ele, estava muito perto agora, podia sentir o calor do hálito dele em seus lábios, sabia que ele ia beijá-lo, algum canto minúsculo de sua mente o alertou para o fato de que beijos eram um sacrilégio contra a higiene, mas quando ele sentiu o gosto dos lábios de Albus, honestamente, ele não poderia se importar menos.

* * *

E aí? Amou? Odiou? Me conta na review hehehe

;)


End file.
